<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jock Downstairs by EmpyriumSeaSatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307853">The Jock Downstairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin'>EmpyriumSeaSatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jock - Freeform, Love/Hate, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Romance, Seto Kaiba is a jock nerd, a lot of world of warcraft, gym people, jock nerd, reader is a nerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an advent MMO gamer in charge of a well known raiding guild in the popular game World of Warcraft.  During one of your online plays, you meet a group in need of help and invite them to the guild. As they continue to play you become close to the hunter Drakai, and soon find yourself forming an online crush. Which is a much welcome change from the new tenant you keep meeting downstairs in the apartment building's private gym. Between the jerk downstairs and the guy online, your day is never dull. </p><p>You just never expected them to be the same person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Reader, Love-Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jock Downstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a cute one-shot I had been working on since I found out how much of a nerd-jock our Kaiba really is and how cannon it is. So I made this to fill the void I had been feeling! I hope you all enjoy the story!</p><p>Sorry for any missed type-o's. I have been working my ass off with editing and cleaning that I now refuse to read this a 5th time. Hahah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared at the screen and watched as the group of fresh level tens made their way into the dungeon. There were three of them, a Warlock, a Warrior and a Hunter. You waited to see if any other character was to join them, as the group need a healer or needed to be carried if they were going in like that. As you waited to see what would be the result, another character that you were in a party with finally arrived. They were a fresh level ten themselves and had asked you to carry them through a dungeon for a quest, you agreed but upon their arrival asked them to wait. After the fourth time of seeing all three-ghost run in, you whispered the Warlock as he exited the dungeon.</p><p><em>“Hey, you need a healer that the very least since your gear is…lacking and you’re fresh to the level.” </em>You felt bad for them.</p><p><em>“Oh! Hi!” </em>This one was clearly excitable. <em>“We are new to the game; we had no idea you needed such a diverse group.” </em></p><p>That made you smile a bit. It had been sometime since you saw brand new players as many who were returning to the game had been OG’s coming back for the new expansion.</p><p>
  <em>“So, you don’t have a guild nor someone to help supply you guys. I can offer you a home in my guild as well as a few carries for gear.” </em>
</p><p>You got a very delightful response as he told you he would talk to the group. Once all the characters were out, the hunter went out of his way to do make his character glare at yours by using the emo-commands. You laughed at the avatar.</p><p>
  <em>“They think it’s a great idea!” </em>
</p><p><em>“Cool!” </em>You doubted the hunter thought it was a great idea. <em>“I’ll send invites. Also disband and I’ll invite you to the party. Helping someone else out too.” </em></p><p><em>“Draconic Chaos is the guild name?” </em>The warrior named Bulkbuns asked.</p><p><em>“Yeah, the guild was formed out of spite for a guild we use to belong to called Knight’s Justice. Since Knights hunt dragons in all the stories we decided to call ourselves Draconic Chaos. They use to be such a fun rival guild.” </em>Your officer named Bluicer explained.</p><p><em>“Use to be?” </em>The warlock named Magicialhats caught on to the phrasing.</p><p><em>“Yeah, they disbanded when we got the First In Realm achievement… a lot of their members came to us.” </em>Minicar explained.</p><p><em>“Well at the very least the guild is capable of something.”</em> The hunter Drakia was clearly sassy.</p><p><em>“Oh, the GM is gonna love you Drakia. Keep it up and you’ll be put in the time out corner.” </em>Minicar wasn’t kidding.</p><p><em>“THE TIMEOUT CORNER?! Drak, please keep being yourself.” </em>Bulkbuns teased.</p><p><em>“Whatever, who is the GM anyway, I want to raid.” </em>Drakai went right to the point. You quickly interjected.</p><p><em>“The GM isn’t currently on.” </em>You sent the message. <em>“As for Raiding, you need to prove yourself loyal to the guild, respectful AND MAYBE you can be part of core raids, also you need to reach level cap, get geared and learn the raiding strategies.” </em></p><p>You were not gonna let this fool take charge in demands. <em>This guild has rules. They will learn them. </em> </p><p><em>“Fine, as long as the guild is worth my time and effort I see no reason to leave.”</em> Drakai was already pissing you off. <em>“Can we do the dungeon now.” </em></p><p><em>“What my friend is trying to say is that he is happy to be part of a guild that has good leadership and players.” </em>Magicialhats could read in between your lines. Drakai's attitude didn't thrill you at all.</p><p><em>“Yeah, he’s just an ass by nature.” </em>Bulkbuns was proving to be fun though as their avatar hopped around you.</p><p><em>“Oh man, this is gonna be good.” </em>Another officer, Littlewik messaged.</p><p><em>“Wait, their coming with us?” </em>The druid, Twiggleg commented.</p><p><em>“Yup!” </em>Was your response.</p><p>So, you gave the small group an invite to the guild. All of them were greeted by the officers and other online members. You informed the druid that there would be more coming with you both. Which didn’t sit well with the druid when they entered the party.</p><p><em>“But I wanted gear!” </em>Twiggleg started bitching. <em>“I didn’t plan on sharing.” </em>You were happy this was in party chat.</p><p><em>“Gear doesn’t drop for one person. Everyone has a chance at getting gear. It’s random loot tables, not drops. This isn’t a raid.” </em>You explained.</p><p>
  <em>“But experience!” </em>
</p><p>Your frowned at your screen. <em>Are they new? “Umm, you asked a level 120 to run you through the dungeon. None of you will get experience unless I switch to my lower level healer, then we need to run it as if it were a normal dungeon. Not a run through.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I demand to be by myself.” </em>
</p><p><em>Making demands, are we? </em>You were not thrilled. <em>“Then go by yourself.” </em>You kicked him from the group and that’s when it started.</p><p>
  <em>“WOW! I am telling the GM on you! Officers, that player, Nightmother, is super rude and kicked me from the group!” </em>
</p><p>The whole guild chat was quiet, say for Drakai. <em>“You were unreasonable and rather annoying. You being removed from the group was warranted.” </em></p><p><em>Okay he’s a dick but not an unreasonable dick.</em> You thought as you watched the chat.</p><p>
  <em>“NO! She’s being a bitch.” </em>
</p><p>You smiled as you watched as the officers started laughing. Twiggleg was losing his mind, saying how you talked about respect and yet everyone was being rude and ignoring his plead because your character was being mean.</p><p><em>“Hey, Twiggleg. You amuse me so I will let you in on a secret.” </em>You started.</p><p>
  <em>“Just wait till the gm comes on! I’ll tell him how much of an ass you are!” </em>
</p><p>You felt your smile widen as you typed the words. “Oh really?” <em>“Funny, because my secret is simple. I AM THE GM.” </em></p><p>The whole chat went nuts with ‘goodbye’s’ and ‘should have seen that coming’.</p><p>You started laughing and continued to type. <em>“You should really read the guild notes and officer notes to know who’s who. Peace.” </em>You kicked the person from the guild.</p><p><em>“Hey, new recruits. FYI, I am the GM and the raid healer, I am also not bitch unless provoked. Wanna raid and climb the guild like a Corporation? Don’t do what he did.” </em>You didn’t want a repeat.</p><p><em>“Wait, you’re the GM? Also we can become officers?” </em>Drakai was chatty.</p><p><em>“Yup! As I said, loyalty and skill does get rewarded.” </em>You sat back in your computer chair. <em>“Shall we get started?” </em></p><p><em>“Wait, wait, wait. The GM to the badass guild is a chick? Or are you a dude playing a chick?” </em>Bulkbuns asked in guild chat.</p><p><em>“Nah, she a chick. She has the biddies to prove them. Saw them in person!” </em>Minicar commented.</p><p><em>“ -_-, what he means is that we met in person. Jesus Ron, everyone is going to think I date you.” </em>You grumbled.</p><p>
  <em>“The name is Minicar online and when not on discord! But yeah, no, I am married. Bluicer is my wife. She plays a male Demon Hunter. So don’t get it twisted.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks RON.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, babe, not you too!” </em>
</p><p>You laughed at the married couple, along with a few other players teased Minicar. You really loved your guild.</p><p>So you ran the three into the dungeon. Which than turned out to be a dungeon run day as you brought the group to several different dungeons to get some gear. You usually would offer to gear them, but considering how new they were, them leaving to explore other guild options was not unheard of. The game was <em>World of Warcraft</em>, and having players jump guilds at thew start was normal. So you wouldn’t hold it against them. Around the time it looked as if they were getting ready for dinner you brought them to the city bank.</p><p><em>“Alright, I’m gonna take a gamble here and rank you lot to Whelps. There are 10 ranks. The first is usual the Trial by Fire as many new recruits have habits of leaving before even realizing who we are.” </em>You began and before you could continue, the hunter once again spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>“Who are you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Best in realm, top 75 in world. We are that way because we work together. New players don’t usually know how to look up guild ranks so its common for them to leave when seeing a friendlier bunch. We’re friendly, but it usually takes a week for the guild to be chatty with ya. Afterall, no one likes investing in people who plan to leave.” </em>
</p><p><em>“But you’re talking to us.” </em>Bulkbuns  replied.</p><p><em>“I’m the GM, when I am on, I make it a point to let people know they are wanted and valuable to the guild. Bulk, you are a potential tank, Hats, warlocks are in short supply, as for you Drak, hunters are a dime a dozen, but a great hunter is worth the long-term investment. It takes skill to use a character at it’s maximum potential and that is what the guild fights for.”</em>You were going into speech mode.</p><p><em>“Should you not be of tier one raiding quality you might be good at PVP, if not either of those things, you will be set at Drake rank, welcomed to the guild and partake in what we offer, but new expectations will be asked.” </em>You wanted to be as honest with them as possible. This wasn’t a free ride.</p><p><em>“What do you mean?” </em>Magicialhats asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Well, with each achievement we make as a guild, new perks and rewards open up, Heirlooms for leveling, EXP perks, and mounts you can only get if the guild is skilled enough form the guild store. We raiders do a lot of work to unlock those. So we ask our non-raiders or PVP players to supply the bank with at least 50 of the expansion current mats related to their profession, or 1,000 gold for the month.” </em>
</p><p>You knew that would sound unreasonable to you kept typing. <em>“But there is more.” </em></p><p>You sighed. <em>“Once the tier raiders have gotten their raid rewards, we also carry players through the raid, so they can either get the 100% mount drop at the end or gear before next expansion. It’s a fair trade.” </em></p><p>They were quiet for a bit.</p><p><em>“We have a website. I encourage you all to look into it,” </em>You dropped the link. “<em>Nothing is expected until you reach the current expansion, but for now, as Whelps, you can use the guild bank that is here, get some gear for your level and free repairs. Mind the fact you can only do 2 personal withdrawals a day. If you need something more, ask an officer or myself.”</em></p><p>With that you logged off and sighed. “Hopefully they look at our site.”</p><p>You checked the time on your watch. It was near seven. Getting up you changed into your gym clothes. Living in the city did have its perks. You lived in a high-rise in Brooklyn, NY and in doing so had a gym which was only accessible to the residents of the apartments. Which also meant you had no excuse to not workout when you spent many hours playing WOW. What was also great was that it was open twenty-four hours and due to the complex security system, you felt safe going there at all hours of the night.</p><p>Once you got into the gym you noticed there was someone new. He was tall, very tall, probably a little pass six-two. His hair looked somewhere between being a straight brunette and auburn while those eyes stood out beautifully. Then there was the body-armor tight high-neck shirt he was wearing. You could stare at those muscles for a while. It took everything to rip your eyes off of him as he worked out.</p><p><em>Don’t freak out the new resident.</em> You went to an empty machine, face already red by just how attractive the guy was. <em>Maybe I can do the whole, can I use this machine after to get his name. Blah! That is so cheesy. </em></p><p>As you got on the machine meant to work out the thighs, you notice a rather pretty looking blonde, thin and fit, go up to him. Your eyebrows went up and you felt a little disappointed. <em>Should have been quicker. </em></p><p>“Hey, you’re new down here. What’s your name?” The woman sounded so flirty.</p><p>You heard his machine stop and you glanced over, watching with keen interest.</p><p>“Why?” Well that was one hell of an answer. He sounded so, aloof.</p><p>The woman looked surprised. “Well, I would just like to welcome you properly.”</p><p>He blinked at her; you couldn’t get a reading on his face as there was no expression. “I wasn’t ware this building had a welcoming party.”</p><p>She laughed as cutely as she could as she flipped her hair. “It doesn’t, but I don-“</p><p>He cut her off with a cold tone. “Good, otherwise I wouldn’t be here. Now get lost, I rather listen to nails on a chalkboard rather than whatever you’re doing to your voice.”</p><p>She stood there stunned with her mouth open. You had her same expression, but with more amusement and way more exaggerated.</p><p>“DAMN~~~~~~~” Both looked at you and you shut your mouth; you didn’t mean to voice that. Facing forward you began working out as you tried not to laugh. <em>He cold. </em> </p><p>You heard the glass door to the gym open and slam shut. You glanced back to see the blond had left. <em>Big mood.</em> As you were getting your headset on to listen to a few tunes, you saw someone get on the machine next to you. It was the guy. Thinking nothing of it, you pulled out your phone, there were a few messages from the guild on your battlenet app. One was from Magicalhats, you would answer that later.</p><p>“Before I have a repeat myself, the answer is no, I’m not interested.”</p><p>You blinked and looked over. The blue-eyed man was looking in your direction. You turned your body to see if anyone was near you, but it was just you and him. You pointed to yourself.</p><p>He gave you a dirty look. “Who else.”</p><p>Your eyebrows went up. “I have zero intention to hit on you in the most stereo-type place ever.”</p><p>“Don’t do it outside of here either. Unless you really think you have the nerve to do so.” There was a smug smirk on his face.  </p><p>Your eyebrows pushed together. “That is some ego you have there, let me make this point clear. I do not intend to ever hit on you.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Then next-time don’t stare.” You saw the smirk widen.</p><p><em>Does this douche get off on rejecting people? </em>But he wasn’t wrong, you did think about it. “Sorry, I don’t date assholes. Nor do I like sitting next to them.” Getting up, you quickly wiped down your machine.</p><p>“Nor do I find any interest in ugly people.” That last sentence made his head snap at your direction. You made it very clear you were putting on headphones and turned on the music. You have zero intention of continuing the conversation.</p><p>**</p><p>Later that night, you found yourself unable to sleep. <em>It’s gonna be one of these nights, huh?</em> Getting up you went over to your desktop and logged onto the MMO, to your surprise, the hunter was on. He seemed to have progressed five levels since earlier.</p><p><em>“Hey, wanna run dungeons?” </em>You asked in guild chat. He didn’t reply. There were a few players on, most said they were farming, maybe you should have been clearer.</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, Whelp. Want to do a dungeon where you earn exp or no?” </em>
</p><p>It took a minute, but he finally responded. <em>“I am finally at a three-minute que time. No.” </em></p><p>You laughed at the screen. You logged off and switched onto your shaman Draenei healer. <em>“Just join a group with me. Because I bet that three-minutes have been there for the pass five.” </em>You invited him to group and it took a near minute before he accepted.</p><p>
  <em>“I have to re-que…” </em>
</p><p><em>“Don’t worry.” </em>You entered you both into the dungeon finder and within a minute, there was an invite.</p><p>
  <em>“What.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Healers and tanks are in short supply. We get in rather quickly. You’re welcome.” </em>
</p><p>For a good part of the night you both ran through the dungeons. When you saw you were starting to level faster than him, you took off your special armor which increased your experience gained. He whined about that, well more like bitched, but you explained how he could get some and he seemed to be rather determined in making it to make level within the week. You told him your record was three days, but with the special gear, he took that as a challenge. You laughed. You ended up asking him if he was worried about surpassing his friends.</p><p>
  <em>“Friend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Magicalhats is the only one I would consider such. The other is an idiot I am forced to spend my free time with in this game.” </em>
</p><p>You blinked at the text on the screen and started laughing. <em>“Aww, poor Bulk.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Poor is correct and he’s a moron. Made sense he picked to be a meat shield.” </em>
</p><p>You swore this guy was gonna make you lose your eyebrows somewhere in your hairline. <em>“Rude.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Being honest isn’t being rude.” </em>
</p><p>You started to laugh, enjoying his humor. <em>“Well, maybe you can have two friends in the guild.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Two?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ME! The magical GM with all the awesomeness.” </em>
</p><p>There was nothing in the chat from him and his character stopped moving. You watched him for a bit before you had your character burst into dance.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the GM, being your friend would be counterproductive. You have the same position as any CEO or President of a company. Getting involved with employees is as bad as getting involved with guild members. Don’t shit where you eat, feelings become bothersome.” </em>
</p><p>You stared at the screen in confusion. <em>How odd.</em> <em>“I understand that, hell, I pride myself on not having a drama filled guild. The website explains that there are no favorites. Fail to meet expectations and you won’t be where you want. We are friends and adults. Shit, are you 21+? Would have been good to ask.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“30+, why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Children bring drama. We don’t let kids in the guild. But if you are a parent, there is children’s guild Bluicer made. Parents take daily turns supervising.”</em>
</p><p>Again silence for a bit. <em>“You have a children’s online guild daycare?” </em></p><p><em>“Yup. Also new parents encouraged to spend time with their child, not play WoW. We have parental leave, so your position will not be permanently filled for three months. As I said, adults.” </em>You really prided yourself on the guild management.</p><p>
  <em>“What do you do for a living?” </em>
</p><p>You smiled at his question. <em>“Guess.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Business management.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Regional business owner.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Guess again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Corporate.” </em>
</p><p>You laughed; this guy would never be able to guess. <em>“I am an independent painter and I own an art-supply store.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“You’re kidding.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NOPE!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Such a waste.” </em>
</p><p> You giggled. <em>I’ll take the backhanded compliment. “Ahuh, so get ready for friendship!” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Don’t…I will quit this game if I have to interact with another person and their friendship speeches from hell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ow, I am sorry you dealt with a real person like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be sorrier for the person who choices to exist like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are rude.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am honest.” </em>
</p><p>You busted into laughter at your computer. You were really beginning to enjoy talking to the hunter. Thus, started a relationship between gamers. The guy was determined to prove his worth. It was cute that he invested so much into what he did. He even made a second character, a Paladin. Which surprised you, as one character was enough to juggle for a new player, then one day you noticed it was the same level as his hunter. It was amazing, he had made the paladin with the sol purpose of making it a blacksmith as to ensure his toons would have the best gear. By the second week, he was near halfway to cap level and you were impressed by his dps and tanking. Quickly you recommended him look into macros and getting addons to help in raids. Bastard got smug, but he earned it. His friends were a bit slower, but they proved to be good players and it looked like the guild would have a third raid group in no time.</p><p>These were the thoughts you had while working-out in the gym. You were considering asking Drakai for his gamer tag so you both could text without giving out each other’s numbers. He had proven to also be fun to bullshit with about things related to gaming and business. You once asked what he did for a leveling and he responded IT Gaming executive, which made sense for he had a real passion for games.</p><p>“Do you plan to keep that machine to yourself or will you move for someone else anytime soon.” Ah, the voice of an asshole.</p><p>You and the new guy did not get a long at all. He could spend near a half-hour on one machine, but let someone be using it for more than ten minutes and he would bully them away. You did not play his little game.</p><p>“Do you plan to do anything with that bitchy attitude or do you plan to finally be pleasant anytime soon?” You quipped.</p><p>He growled, you rolled your eyes, he glared, you ignored him, he hovered, you played your music, and this was normal for both of you. After five minutes he squatted in front of you, giving you a cold glare. You remove the headset and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“If you wanted a view of my crotch or watch my boobs bounce, I could think of more private and better positions than me working out.”</p><p>You watched in sheer delight was from his ears to his neck and face turned bright red and he hurried out of the position only to fall backwards. You couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping you. He looked so mortified and shocked, a wonderful change from his usual scowling face. As you wiped the tear from one of your eyes and caught your breath you smirked at the older male.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for such a beta. Next time you wanna act alpha, be ready to back it up.” You got up from the machine and left. <em>He can clean it. </em></p><p>The dude didn’t speak to you for a week after that. In fact, you were sure he wouldn’t have spoken to you at all if he hadn’t walked into your little café. You grinned; he gave you a stony expression.</p><p>“How may I help you?” You were cheery. After all, he was here for something.</p><p>He looked you over and a smirk came to his face. He was plotting.</p><p>
  <em>Not gonna work asshole.</em>
</p><p>You smiled back.</p><p>Walking up, he gave you the most complicated drink requirements you ever heard. Once he was done ranting about what kind of coffee he wanted, he smirked down at you.</p><p>“We don’t serve that and if we did, I would have to charge you for every extra thing you mention.” You deadpanned.</p><p>His smirk got larger. “Your sign says you do custom orders, or is that a lie?”</p><p>You blinked and looked up. “Huh, forgot that was there. I don’t want to make it, ask someone else.”</p><p>His smirk only got wider. “You are denying a costumer?”</p><p>You looked at him and then pastries. <em>I’m hungry. </em>Nodding you took out a cake. “Yup.” You bit into the food.</p><p>“And you’re stealing food.”</p><p><em>Oh, this is cute. </em>“Yup.”</p><p>A person came down from the stairs from upstairs. “Umm, can I get help getting into the supply closet? My key doesn’t work.”</p><p>You looked at your cashier. “Did you use the red or blue?”</p><p>“The blue?”</p><p>“The red and it’s not clockwise, its counter clock. What supply?”</p><p>“Someone wants a pre-built easel.” She informed you. You sighed.</p><p>“Get Jake, he needs to turn on the supply elevator to get it out. Only call him once they pay for it.”</p><p>The cashier nodded and went back to the art supply section of the store. You turned back to the guy. “So yeah, pick something else.”</p><p>He now looked pissed. “You rudely ignore me and now you are denying me service. I want a manager.”</p><p>You smiled and nodded. You texted your manager.</p><p>“And you’re using your phone when you should be getting a manager.”</p><p>“If you’re done, step aside for the next person.”</p><p>“I am not moving…” He was getting testy.</p><p>You looked behind him, there was at least five people. “Sorry about the asshole, please use the sticky-notes to write what you want and give it to me. Free pastry for the trouble.”</p><p>His hand slammed onto the counter, there was rage. “I will enjoy this…”</p><p><em>Not as much as I will.</em> Your manager Brie came to the front.</p><p>“Umm, yeah?” She looked at you confused.</p><p>You pointed at the guy. “This jackass wanted to speak with you.”</p><p>Brie looked at the guy, then you, and finally back at the man nervously. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“I want her reported and fired! She has done nothing but insult me and deny me service.”</p><p>Brie gave him stressed smile and looked back at you. She knew what you did, and didn’t like being part of the game you were playing. She would deal with it.</p><p>“Sorry boss, it seems I have to fire you.”</p><p>“Oh man, what ever shall I do? Who will write your check? Oh wait.” You turned and looked at the man’s stunned expression. “As the boss, I don’t get fired. Now, what would you like something within reason. Maybe I’ll be kind and give you a pastry.”</p><p>The red in his face was clearly anger. As he turned around you said it once more.</p><p>“Beta.”</p><p>The glare he gave you from over his shoulder made your blood run cold. For a second you had second thoughts about the exchange.</p><p>**</p><p>The next day you had a knock at your apartment. You weren’t expecting guest nor did you expect property management to be at your door.</p><p>“Greg? This is unexpected. Is there a problem with the pipes again?”</p><p>The older male sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “Another tenant has put in a harassment report on you.”</p><p>You let out an annoyed sigh. “Let me guess, tall, brunette and blue-eyes?”</p><p>“You know I can’t tell you who.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, watch the security recordings from the gym, you will see who harassed who.” You were ready to wave it off.</p><p>“We have, it’s the only reason why you aren’t being kicked out.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p>“Look, right now things are in your favor. You are never late on rent, liked by most other tenants, and the cameras have proven you right. But this guy is a big deal. As someone who enjoys not receiving complaints from you, I will warn you that. If you mess up, they will remove you.”</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” <em>He is not getting me kicked out. </em>“Thanks for the heads-up Greg.” The man nodded and left. You needed to kill something.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>“Drakai! You’re level 90! Come with me, I need to kill something mindless. We are doing a raid, potential mounts.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am in a dungeon.” </em>
</p><p><em>“Dragon mounts.” </em>You learnt the guys was all about drakes.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m ready.” </em>
</p><p>Feeling a little guilty, you decided to do <em>Dragon Soul</em> later as it was not a high mount drop. You would take him to get the black-drake and the blue drake. Shockingly, the Azure Drake fell for him and the blue-drake. He was very pleased. You then explained the drop rates and how you been hunting for two mounts for years. Then he sent you an interesting message.</p><p>
  <em>“Would you rat on me if I made the impossible happen? Such as keeping it between the two of us only.” </em>
</p><p>You raised an eyebrow. <em>“Our first secret. I am excited.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I mean it Night, damn. Look, you’ll know what it is when it happens. I don’t need it in the chat.” </em>
</p><p>Now you really wanted to know. <em>“Want my number? I’ll keep you Drakai, as you don’t seem comfortable with names.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Fine, because you need to do what I say anyway.” </em>
</p><p>So, you exchanged numbers, he texted you quickly about how he could make a quadruple mount drop. You stared at the text, the next was him saying he wouldn’t do it if you were uncomfortable with him hacking into the game.</p><p>
  <em>“You can really do that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There are reasons why they need so many security systems. Their encryption sucks. So yes, I can do this, but we can’t do it more than once a month. Otherwise their loot system will find the bug.” </em>
</p><p>You were impressed. <em>“Lips are sealed.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I mean it, you rat and there will be hell.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds kinky.” </em>
</p><p>There was a rather dramatic pause. <em>“Are you flirting?” </em></p><p>You laughed a little. <em>“Mostly joking, but if you want it to be flirting, we can talk about that after the raid.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Remember what I said about shitting where you eat.” </em>
</p><p>You rolled your eyes. <em>“Yeah.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“This.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Emotions = Problems.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Humanity = Problems, what is your point.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like a disease.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Drakai, I am sorry to tell you this…but, *sniffles* that disease, you have contracted it since birth. *Cries* I am so sorry but you are one of us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha, shut the hell up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would, but sadly for you, you are no where near my desk.” </em>
</p><p>You blinked at the text. <em>Oh damn, that’s a strong come-on. “That is flirting, good sir.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Don’t hear you complaining. Huh, there are three mounts. I need to redirect the signal and IP address for that many. I need five minutes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Five?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m that good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh baby.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t ever use that phrase again. It kills the mood.” </em>
</p><p>You smiled widely. It had been sometime since you gotten attention like this from a member of the opposite sex and it was rather nice. It was harmless flirting, neither of you knew much about the other, but sometimes it was easier to do such things with someone who was closer to being a stranger than a partner.</p><p>True to his word, Drakai was able to pull a miracle. Each of you got the three mounts and your secret was kept between the both of you. It didn’t take him long to cap out level on both toons. His donations were also very generous and he proved to be skilled at making gold as if he knew how auction houses worked. He was model player, guild member – besides his sass – and an excellent hunter while proving to be as effective in tanking.</p><p>Then the new month came. As routine, every guild member interested in joining first tier and staying in first tier was put into a raid group of forty.  The warlocks were up, Magicalhats stood out greatly, he was invited to first tier. Bluicer kept her spot, her husband, who hadn’t been on much, did not fair well. He took the second-tier position with grace and led the tanks to an in-raid tanking challenge. Turned out Bulkbuns had also been effective at out tanking the current tank. There was tension with that discussion.</p><p>You hopped on your priest, Halodevil, and was able to keep to first tier, but it was clear your time with Drakai had made you lack on the heals as you were mostly playing with him, not looking at gear. You needed your legendary. Then came the hunters. Drakai was fifty item levels below current hunter, Pigpanshot, so no one expected him to take Pig’s place.</p><p>But he clearly outclassed him. You and the officers went straight into chat.</p><p><em>“Yo, Boss, he is FIFTY item levels below yet he is doing equal damage, imagine if he was properly geared.” </em>Minicar commented.</p><p><em>“It would be wrong to not give him the spot.” </em>A druid officer, bearhugs commented. <em>“I feel more confident as a tank to have Drak over Pig in dpsing the boss down.” </em></p><p><em>“Pig has been there for a while.” </em>Bluicer tried to defend.</p><p><em>“Yeah, but he has gotten lazy as hunters do. Also he hasn’t made officer since his attitude is crap.” </em>Minicar countered.</p><p><em>“If we are going by attitude Drak isn’t great either.” </em>Bearhugs made a point.</p><p><em>“True, but he still cares and does help others, even if he bitches, he offers and even makes gear for the baby hunters. It’s clear he wants to rank up.” </em>Minicar also made a point.</p><p>You sat there looking at the screen. You knew what hell you were about to unleash. Pig had come over since you all revolted against the other guild, but he had gotten very big headed when he received a <em>First in Realm</em> achievement and was lacking the effort needed. Yet, he did have friends in the guild and you were at risk at losing a healer if they agreed with him.</p><p>
  <em>“Boss?” </em>
</p><p>You inhaled and began typing. <em>“Drak is fifty item levels below Pig, but there are things that can not be ignored. He is pulling the same numbers, a help to others, and yeah he bitches but he also donates and is willing to learn.” </em></p><p><em>“Do I hear new officer?” </em>Bearhugs seemed excited as he jumped around you in panther form.</p><p><em>“Yeah.” </em>You switched to raid chat. <em>“Drakai replaces Pig in tier one, Pig you will be in tier two.” </em></p><p>You watched as the chat exploded by not only the hunter but a few of his friends. You saw this coming, but checking through the names, the healer had stayed quiet. You prayed you would keep the healer.</p><p>
  <em>“I understand that you have been with us since the start Pig, but the numbers don’t lie.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We pulled the same DPS! I should be staying! The fuck gives?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That is the problem. He is fifty levels below but he is keeping up with you. If he had your gear, he would clearly surpass you.” </em>
</p><p>The chat then became divided. Half of his friends saw your point, the other commented on loyalty. Drakai was quiet.</p><p>
  <em>“Face it, he’s tier one because you been favoriting him since he joined! You clearly want to jump on his dick!” </em>
</p><p>The chat became quiet. The rage in your stomach boiled and your fingers went to work. You kicked him and all his alts out of the guild before making a very direct message.</p><p>
  <em>“Here is my only fucking warning to everyone! I made it clear from day one, you want to keep your position, PROVE YOU ARE WORTH YOUR POSITION! I will not, tolerant anyone getting above the guild! I expect the best and I give the best. IF YOU EXPECT HANDOUTS GET LOST! WE ARE NOT A CHARITY! If the newest players are outclassing you well evaluate what YOU ARE DOING WRONG! I HAVE AIDED A NUMBER OF YOU, NEVER SUGGEST I AM UNFAIR!” </em>
</p><p>The chat was quiet, you glared at the screen, waiting for people to leave or cuss you out.</p><p><em>“She’s right. I mean, she even left tier one when she couldn’t keep up because it meant she was holding us back.” </em>It was the healer, Graceofhealth, <em>“Pig was wrong, and we are real-life best friends. I support the choice.” </em></p><p>Slowly, you received apologies from the remaining members of Pig’s friend group. There were two who left, but you knew you couldn’t keep everyone. Your phone went off and you looked down, it was Drakai, asking if you were okay. It made you smile a bit and you told him you just needed to blow off some steam. Both of you logged off the game together. You were heading to the gym, a place you hadn’t been in a month thanks to mr.jackass.</p><p>You texted him as you made your way to the gym. Sure enough, you ran into the guy as he stepped off the second elevator. Once he saw you, he frowned.</p><p>“You’re still here?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still here. Deal with it.”</p><p>“I told them to get rid of you.”</p><p>“Go to fucking hell, I don’t want to deal with your shit today.” You walked to the other half of the gym.</p><p>Realizing it would just be the two of you in the gym you decided against it and went for a jog in the local part intend. It was a rather nice fall day out, and what turned into a jog ended up becoming a stroll. Smiling to yourself, you decided to quickly head home and change as well as collect your things so you could spend time outside. Returning to the outside world, you made your way back to the park. Passing one of the soccer fields you saw two teams going at it on the field. You paused to watch.</p><p>You hadn’t been super interested in playing soccer, that was too much running in your opinion. But you did enjoy watching the game. It was a team called <em>Little Italy</em> and <em>Fierce France</em>. The names made you smile a bit and you ended up taking a seat in the stands. As the game went on, you found yourself cheering for France as they seem to spot some amazing players.</p><p>“Oh look at him! He is a fine drink of water!”</p><p>You looked over to see two women talking and blushing.</p><p>“Man, would I want nothing more than to have Kaiba run me into the ground with those thighs.”</p><p>You turned red and looked away. But you kept your ears open.</p><p>“They say he is the, Seto Kaiba. The guy who is building the new sky scraper in Manhattan. I wouldn’t mind being a sugar baby for once in my life.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes. <em>I feel bad for the guy now. Probably can’t get an honest date.</em> Your eyes scanned the field, looking for the person they were talking about. You groaned when you saw him. <em>Never mind, sympathy gone.</em> He was also on the team you were cheering for. <em>Damn, oh well, still like France</em>.</p><p>You kept watching and cheering. When it was over, the players came to the stand. Some of the players kissed, what you assumed were, their partners, others chatted with a few people. It was rather nice to watch but also lonely. <em>Must be nice having someone.</em></p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p><em>This is not what I meant God. </em>You sighed and looked over. Sure enough, the asshole was glaring at you and you glared back.</p><p>“Didn’t know you owned the park or did I know I needed to tell you where I go and why.”</p><p>He snarled, you stuck your tongue out at him.</p><p>“Well aren’t you an adult.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you an ass.”</p><p>You both glared at each other as he collected his things and went to his phone. He quickly typed something and collected his things.</p><p>You phone went off. Quickly you checked it, Drakai had messaged you. <em>“If you don’t mind me asking, do you like sports?” </em></p><p>You raised an eyebrow at the odd question but replied. <em>“Watching sports, I don’t care for football or basketball. Playing, I do softball, volleyball and baseball.” </em></p><p>You stood and stretched before hopping down the stands. Once more, the asshole know as Kaiba, was on his phone and texting. <em>Feel bad for whoever he’s messaging. </em></p><p>Your phone went off the moment he put the phone away. It made you blink. <em>That’s weird.</em> You looked at your phone, yet another message from the man you had taken to flirting with.</p><p>
  <em>“American football or European?” </em>
</p><p><em>“I like watching Soccer. I favor Germany.” </em>You stood there and waited for a reply. <em>He’s asking about soccer… he’s asking about…</em></p><p>You tried not to stare at Kaiba as he looked at his phone and fucking smiled as he threw the towel over his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>“If you are ever in New York, I play for a club. If you ever want to get together.” </em>
</p><p>You gulped at the text message. <em>No, no, no, no. “What’s the team name?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s annoyingly stupid. Fierce France. I did not pick it.” </em>
</p><p>Your heart dropped to your stomach. <em>Mother fucker.</em> You groaned. <em>I like him…!!! </em>You slapped your forehead with the palm of your hand.</p><p>“Now what is wrong with you?” Kaiba’s voice was harsh.</p><p>You were conflicted and defeated. “Life is my problem.”</p><p>“Weak willed.” He texted once more and you needed to turn your phone on silent.</p><p><em>“I might come off pissy, just ran into the bitch from my building.” </em>That stung. <em>“Want to level an alt together?” </em></p><p><em>“Sorry about that. Any reason why she’s a bitch?” </em>You sent the message and began walking quickly to get ahead of the man you’ve developed a crush on.</p><p>
  <em>“She is spiteful and likes making every gym experience hell for me. All because I tried to flirt with her.” </em>
</p><p>You stared at the phone dumbstruck. <em>What?</em> <em>“Explain?” He really thought he was flirting back then?! </em></p><p>You didn’t have to wait long as he replied quickly.</p><p>
  <em>“…I rather not.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why? As a female I could help you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t want help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why?” </em>
</p><p>You tried to hurry out of the park, but Kaiba was right behind you, probably hurrying so he could meet you online. You had never been more conflicted in your life.</p><p><em>“You really haven’t figured it out?” Oh man, this is so bad. </em>You had come to like the player you had been playing with for months…a lot. “Fuck me.”</p><p>“I rather not.” You jumped at the sound of Kaiba’s voice. Your face red and broke out in a run after you glared at him, only to stop once you had cleared the park. Quickly, you responded.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want us to be a thing? I mean, I could live half-way across the world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not an issue for me. So I take it you are not in New York.” </em>
</p><p>You hit your head on your elevator door. “Why? Why? Why? Why?” <em>Why him?</em></p><p>
  <em>“No, I am in New York. Just nervous. What if you hate me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t. There aren’t many women who I can stomach being around. You also enjoy gaming and you’re good at it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is bad. Very, very bad. “Do you care about looks?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As long as you are female, I don’t give a damn. Looks fade, personalities don’t.” </em>
</p><p>You found that rather sweet. <em>Why did we have to fight when we first met!</em></p><p>“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”</p><p>You jumped again. You had stood outside the park for too long. You began to hurriedly walk.</p><p>
  <em>“That is sweet and rather romantic. Tell me, what, is the worst case scenario upon meeting me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re acting weird.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just humor me.” </em>
</p><p>You made it to your building, Kaiba not to far behind you. You tried to get into the elevator without him, but you had no such luck. He had grabbed the door before it could close all the way. Glaring down at you, he pressed his floor button.</p><p>
  <em>“Honestly, you not being you.” </em>
</p><p>Your heart melted and you texted without realizing. <em>“Seto that is so sweet.” </em></p><p>You heard the male next to you hitch his breath. Your phone sprung a new message quickly. <em>“How did you know my name.” </em></p><p>
  <em>I am a FUCKING IDIOT!!!</em>
</p><p>You sucked your teeth. <em>Damned if I do, damned if I don’t. Might as well. </em>“I heard your name being said by one of the ladies on the stands. I was able to piece everything together rather quickly.”</p><p> You slowly looked over to see he had lost all color from his face.</p><p>“I didn’t know until I watched your game and got your messages. You’re pretty alpha.”</p><p>Seto looked back at his phone and sent another text. <em>“Please don’t tell me…” </em></p><p>You smiled weakly and texted him back <em>“Hate fucking is a thing. I would prefer it not be that, but if we have to kill the tension.” </em></p><p>Once more, those ears turned red and you tucked your phone away. “Didn’t expect you to be a jock. Umm this is my floor, my apartment is B3. I’m gonna…go? Gotta level those alts.” You awkwardly left the elevator. <em>Oh, that went well. Lost my new hunter and my crush.</em></p><p>As you opened the door, there was a pressure on your back and you were pushed in, before the door slammed behind you.</p><p>“Wha-“ You were spun around and kissed with such force the air was knocked out of you. He pulled away a moment later, and you tried to register what was going on.</p><p>“Bedroom?”</p><p>“On the left-AH!”</p><p>You were picked up and thrown over his shoulder effortlessly. <em>The hell?! </em>No one had ever picked you up like that before. <em>I’m a sack of potatoes to him! </em></p><p>“EEP!” You were tossed onto the bed. Within seconds, Seto was on you. “Ah~! Wait, wait, wait! WAIT!” You pushed him back.</p><p>He looked annoyed. “What?”</p><p>“What’s happening.”</p><p>“Currently, not hate-fucking as you so politely put it.”</p><p>“I mean us, you fool.”</p><p>“No longer an asshole?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“To answer your question, the answer depends on your own.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Am I still ugly?”</p><p>You paused and stared him in the eye. While he wasn’t giving much away, there was an insecurity there.</p><p>“You realized I called you that because of how self-centered you came off.”</p><p>“How was I self-centered?” He glared.</p><p>“You assumed I would hit on you.”</p><p>“Was I wrong?”</p><p>You gave him a weak glare. “Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>With a smirk, Seto complied to your demand.</p><p>You knew the smug bastard would never let you live this down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you all in future one-shots! Also follow me on tumblr for head cannons, fun post and more! </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitterytidalwavedragon</p><p>See you there!</p><p>~Sea Satin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>